


stranger, i don't know you

by perennials



Series: whence [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: Iwa-chan, do you think I’ll get to see aliens one day?





	stranger, i don't know you

**Author's Note:**

> you are sadness with bones in it

At some point in his high school career, Tooru breaks his arm. “What the fuck”, Iwaizumi says, standing on his good side in the sterile hospital room. His lips barely move when he speaks, as if he thinks something will climb out of his mouth and kill Tooru if he opens up too wide. “Wasn't your knee enough.”

Tooru tells him that he is on a mission to break every bone in his body so they will heal twice as strong and he will be able to go to outer space and see aliens, and Iwaizumi doesn’t laugh. The curtains are drawn, the blue sky shut away like a secret. Someone’s left a basket of fruit on the table. A sympathy gift, beckoning at Tooru from its woven basket crib, trying to make him look uglier than he already looks in his dull hospital bed, cradling his arm and his black eye and the remains of his ugly smashed-glass heart. This is a very specific point in his high school career, because it is the lowest. He will not open the window.

“Who gave you the right to look so sad.” Iwaizumi circles around to the other side of the bed, the bad side, and leans against the drawn curtains.

Tooru thinks about it. He doesn’t think he’s sad, just tired of trying. At the end of the day he could not take Seijou where he wanted to, so now he has to suffer the consequences. He thumbs at the white sheets with his good hand, which is attached to his good arm, which is the arm that he did not break but failed him anyway when he most desperately needed it not to. They are soft. He had been foolish to think that idealism and hard work would necessitate the happy ending. It is unfathomable to him why the juniors have left him a basket of fruit on the table when he cannot even swallow his own pride. Tooru wants to lie here forever. “I’m not sad.”

Iwaizumi leans into the thick white of the curtains and a sliver of daylight crawls into the room. Tooru shrinks subtly into his pillow.

“Iwa-chan, do you think I’ll get to see aliens one day?”

Iwaizumi leaves the window, moves across the sterile hospital bed, and touches his cast lightly.

“Fuck if I know, Oikawa.”

Tooru can’t feel a thing through all the gauze, but his broken arm stings a little where Iwaizumi’s fingers brushed past it earlier. It’s going to be a while until he can leave.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nikiforcvs) or [tumblr](http://corpsentry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i thought i was taking a twitter prompt but i fucked up and got the wrong pairing so now this is just a vignette about iwaizumi and oikawa where he breaks his arm sometime after they yeet out of the main plotline of the series. well i had fun until i fell asleep. if you want to throw me prompts on twitter i have a tweet up for that somewhere.  
> thanks for reading again, you're cool
> 
> have a good one


End file.
